I'm going slightly mad
by Charly G
Summary: Ce qui s'est vraiment passé dans la voiture lorsque Fusco a récupéré Finch sous ecstasy...
1. Chapter 1

I'm going slightly mad

**Pairing: Harold Finch / John Reese**

**Rated: K+**

**Disclaimer: Pas à moi, tout à mister Nolan, sauf l'idée de l'histoire.**

**Nda: Si vous aussi vous dites régulièrement "Pauvre Fusco" avec la voix qui tremble de rire en regardant Person of Interest, je pense que vous aimerez cette histoire...**

(POV Fusco)

Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? D'accord, j'ai été un ripou, j'ai pas toujours été droit dans mes bottes, mais je suis persuadé de ne pas avoir mérité CA!

Quand ce n'est pas le Fléau De Mon Existence qui me demande de suivre un quelconque quidan pour on ne sait quelle raison, de falcifier des rapports, de lui récupérer des infos, de surveiller Carter, d'infiltrer le HR et le tout avec le sourire, c'est son maître que je retrouve complétement défoncé dans l'appartement d'une voleuse d'identité et que je dois ramener à bon port! Sans déconner, j'espère qu'au jour du Jugement Dernier, le Grand Barbu se rappellera que j'ai déjà vécu le purgatoire sur terre!

Tnut! Tnut! Tnut!

Ben tiens, comme si ça ne suffisait pas! Oh, c'est le bouton pour allumer les sirènes, pas l'autoradio, eh, patate!

-Eteignez-moi ça!

Je lui tends un ordinateur. Après tout, c'est son rayon l'informatique, avec un peu de chance il lui reste deux neurones en état de marche et il va me faire quelque chose de correct.

-Vous voulez que je pirate le Pentagone?

-NON!

Ok, mauvaise idée. Je lui arrache l'ordi des mains et le jette sur la banquette arrière.

-Vous savez, lieutenant, je vais le lui dire.

Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il est encore en train de me faire, le Finch...

-Dire quoi à qui?

-A monsieur Reese que je l'aime.

-QUOI?!

Je m'arrete net, debout sur la pédale de frein.

-Vous êtes sérieux, là?

-Parfaitement sérieux.

Ca y est... Il a pété une durite... Et qui c'est qui va devoir tout ramasser? C'est BIBIIII!

-Vous comptez vraiment... Déclarer votre flamme à Reese?

-Oui. Je vais le demander en mariage.

Sainte Mère, ayez pitié d'un pauvre homme repentant...

-Euh... Avec une bague?

Il sort un écrin de sa poche et me le tend. Je l'ouvre et admire un anneau d'or parfait.

-Il est beau, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui...

-Je vais le lui dire ce soir.

-Pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que, vu votre état, il risque de ne pas vous prendre au sérieux.

-Alors, je le lui dirai demain matin.

-Je savais que vous étiez un homme raisonnable.

-Vous croyez qu'il va dire oui?

Ouh! La question à un million de dollars! Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi? En même temps, vu que le drôle d'oiseau que j'ai à côté de moi est complétement stone...

-Mais oui, mais oui...

-Merveilleux!

Il frappe dans ses mains.

-Oh, vous serez mon témoin! Et le lieutenant Carter celui de John!

-Bien sur.

-Maintenant, le fait est de savoir qui va porter le nom de l'autre...

-Tout à fait...

-Je sais! Nous allons chacun porter le nom de l'autre!

-Quelle bonne idée...

Je m'adresse à tout ce qui porte une auréole: AU SECOURS!

-Oh, et nous adopterons!

-Celava de soi...

Oh mon Dieu! Merci! J'aperçois Reese à un angle de rue, je fonce droit sur lui, ouvre la portière et laisse le pauvre drogué-à-son-insu parler tout seul.

-Tiens, prends la bagnole, tu me la rendras quand tu pouuras, sur ce, bonsoir.

-Lionel?

-QUOI?

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-... Tout va très bien...

Et je pars sans demander mon reste. Quand Dieu se penche en Personne pour vous sortir de la merde, on insiste pas! Non mais, oh!

**Il y en a qui sont intéressé par ce qui s'est passé dans la voiture par la suite? On lève les bras, et on le dit ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou! Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup! Voici donc la suite. J'ai comme l'impression que ça se barre un peu dans tous les sens. Mais bon...**

(POV Reese)

-Lionel?

-QUOI?

Wo! Peace and love! J'ai eu mon quota d'agressions pour la journée, là!

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-... Tout va très bien ...

Et il se carapate sans même essayer de se faire mousser.

Y a anguille sous roche, c'est moi qui vous le dit...

J'entre dans la voiture tout en regardant Lionel s'éloigner à grands pas. Je tourne la tête pour m'enquérir de l'état de Finch lorsque je me retrouve littéralement nez à nez avec celui-ci, beaucoup plus proche que ce que la décence ne permet.

-Bonsoir Harold...

-Est-ce que vous savez à quel point vous êtes beau?

QUOI?!

-Euh... Eh bien... Je... Merci... C'est...Gentil.

-Non, ce n'est pas gentil.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Ce que je dis n'est pas gentil, c'est la vérité. En fait, c'est moi qui suis gentil, pas mes propos. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas comment des choses abstraites, sans aucune forme, peuvent être gentilles.

D'accord... Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviterles problèmes de sens et se concentrer plutôt sur le fond que sur la forme? Parce que là, personellement, je n'en ai rien à caller de ce qui est gentil et de ce qui ne l'est pas ou n'est pas censé l'être: quand on est shooté c'est pareil que quand on est bourré: on ne dit que la vérité. Et CA, ça m'intéresse.

-En effet,je me suis mal exprimé. Néemoins, permettez-moi de douter de vos propos: je ne suis pas si beau que ça...

NON, je ne suis pas ça UNIQUEMENT pour qu'il m'affirme le contraire, je fais ça pour savoir ce qu'il pense réellement de moi! Et ceux qui ne me croient pas ben c'est bien malheureux pour leurs rotules! Non mais!

-Non mais vous rigolez?

-Absolument pas.

-Vous êtes le gars le plus beau, le plus attirant, le plus charmant et le plus sexy que j'ai jamais rencontré!

Ah ouais, quand même... Rien que ça!

-Allons, allons, Harold, vous divaguez...

-Certainement pas! Qui pourrait vous résister? Qui aurait l'orgeuil de vouloir prétendre vous rester insensible? Vous n'êtes pas que "canon", John... Vous êtes si courageux, si loyal, si gentil, si attentionné, si prompt à l'abnégation... Si doux, tellement fort et fragile à la fois... Qui pourrait ne pas tomber amoureux de vous?

Il est si proche de moi que nos souffles s'entremêlent. Nos lèvresse frôlent une fois... Deux fois... Mais il ne m'embrasse pas. Comme si une force invisible le retenait en arrière, il semble lutter de toutes ses forces. Soudain, il semble comprendre l'entierté de ses propos. Le rouge prend viollement ses joues et il se rassied sur son siège, droit comme un "I".

-Alors vous m'aimez...

-...

-Si seulement vous pouviez me le dire sans planer...

-Si je ne "plane" pas, comme vous dites, je n'aurais pas le courage de vous le dire.

-Pourquoi?

Il se tourne vers moi, le regard meurtri.

-Parce que vous me rejetteriez et que j'aurais mal. J'en ai assezd'avoir mal. J'ai peur... J'ai peur de souffrir...

Je souris doucement.

-Harold... Je jure sur l'honneur que jamais, jamais je ne vous ferai souffrir. Je ne vous rejetterai pas. Je vous prendrai dans mes bras, je vous embrasserai doucement, tendrement et je pleurerai de bonheur.

Il me regarde, un peu perdu. Pétrifié de savoir que le bonheur est à portée de main. Soulagé de ne pas être rejetté.

-Si je vous le dis en étant clean, vous...

-Je serai à vous. Je vous offrirai tout ce que j'ai à offrir, je partagerai tout ce que j'ai à partager. Il ne se passera plus une seconde sans que je pense à vous, sans que je prie pour profiter des moments bénis où nous serons réunis et en sécurité. Je vous protégerai de tout et de tout le monde, je ferai tout pour vous éloigner du danger. Je vous aimerai à chaque instant et de toutes les façons qu'il vous plaira. Je vous suivrai quelque soit la destination. Jamais, oh non, jamais l'idée de vous faire dumal ne m'éfleurera. Je serai doux et tendre, je serai tout ce que vous voudrez. Si seulement vous daignez me déclarer votre amour en touteconnaissance de cause... Je serai à vous pour l'éternité.

... Oula! C'est moi qui ai dit tout ça? Ben dis donc... Dix mots en trois épisodes et tout ça en trois minutes!

Il me regarde. Emerveillé.

-Combien de temps avant que ce poison quitte mes veines?

-Au moins une nuit, je lui tends une bouteille d'eau, plus vous buvez, plus vous éliminez, plus vous éliminez plus la drogue disparait rapidement de votre organisme.

Il prend la bouteille et la boit d'un seul coup.

-Vous en avez d'autres?

-Oui... Chez moi...

-Allons-y...

**Alors là, j'ai une grande question: il reste un chapitre à écrire et... Lemon or not lemon? That's the question... I'm listening to your answers...**

**Si vous avez le temps, faites une petite prière pour moi mercredi matin... J'ai oral d'espagnol. Glups!**

**Merci et à bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou! Il est 23h53, je suis complétement morte, mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous présenter le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette histoire! Qui s'est vachement fait attendre... Je sais... J'ai honte... Mais comme je le dis souvent, la Grâce ne me tombe pas dessus comme les emm*rdes, sinon, je serai milliardaire et Inferno (que j'ai adoré) serait du pipi de chat a côté de mes bouquins... mais comme je viens de le dire, ce n'est pas le cas, bien loin de là. Gloire au grand Dan Brown! Mais pourquoi je parle de ça, moi? Bon, revenons à nos moutons... Ce chapitre se barre dans tous les sens, quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire je ne savais pas encore comment il allait se finir et je ne l'ai su qu'en tapant les derniers mots. Donc voilà. Bon ben... la sur le coup, je vous dis "bonne nuit" et surtout...**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

**Hum, hum, hum...**

Le lendemain matin...

WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏEEEUH! Oh, par tous les saints, ma tête! C'est pas possible, il me manque un bout de cerveau, personne ne peut avoir aussi mal a la tête sans avoir laissé un morceau de crane derrière lui! J'élèvre précautionneusement une main tremblante jusqu'à la cafetière cabossée qui me sert de tête. Ah, il semblerait que je vienne de pulvériser le record du monde de douleur sans fracture ouverte. Bon, maintenant le toute c'est de trouver assez de courage et d'assurance pour me lever, enfiler mes pantoufles et me trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre... Deux ou trois tubes d'aspirine. Minimum.

STOP! Deux secondes... Comment se fait-il que j'ai si mal a la tête? Moi qui ne fais jamais d'excès et qui ne suis pas migraineux. D'accord, il est où le bouton "rewind"? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre hier après-midi et ce matin? Mmmh... Ah oui, Reese et moi étions a la poursuite d'un voleur d'identité. Et moi je m'occupais de Jordan et... Ecstasy. Je me souviens.

C'est la grande joie. J'ai été drogué par une psychopathe. Ca a du être vachement sympa pour Reese. Merde. J'espère que je ne lui ai rien dit. Parce que là, ce serait vraiment le POMPON!

-Grmblkzz.

Certes, mais encore?

NOM DE D*EU QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE MERDIER?!

Ok, on se calme. Quelque chose me dit que si j'entre en hyper ventilation, ça ne va pas faire avancer le schmilblick, alors on inspire et on expire, on inspire, on expire, on inspire... Bien. Je reprends. Je me réveille donc avec la tête comme une citrouille après avoir été drogué par une dingue ET comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y a une personne non identifiée qui marmonne des borborygmes alongée à côté de moi. Y a-t-il une bonne raison de paniquer? Oui. Vais-je paniquer? On va tenter d'éviter. Par contre, je vais me retourner avec tout le calme que j'ai en moi et prier pour reconnaître celui qui, il me semble, prend presque tout le lit à lui tout seul!

...

Reese.

D'accord. Voyons les choses du bon côté: au moins ça n'est pas un parfait inconnu. Ca, c'était le point positif de la journée. Maintenant, il faut bien passer par là, ce sont de durs moments mais tout ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là?

...

Pardon, reformulation: qu'est-ce que JE fous là? C'est pas chez moi, ici. Et pourtant, des chez moi, j'en ai quelques uns. Aaaah, je reconnais. C'est chez Reese. Tout s'explique! Ou pas, d'ailleurs. Bon. Ben... C'est même pas la peine que j'essaye de me tirer discrétos, mes vêtements se sont fait la malle.

Ah, nouvelle information, je suis nu comme le jour de ma naissance.

Logique. On est en plein hiver, il fait un froid de canard, MAIS j'ai dormi a poil, dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien et sans être seul, en supplément gratuit avec le menu BIG MAC PANIQUE.

Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer. Surtout ne pas oublier de respirer. Ce serait malheureux d'échapper aux explications de rigueurs quand Reese va se réveiller.

Reese qui... Après rapide vérification est aussi nu que moi. Je ne vais pas me mentir à moi même, c'est carrément la grosse merde, soit je trouve le moyen de transplaner soit...

-Harold...

Bam. Et un grand bras fort et musclé qui s'abbat sur ma hanche, un! C'est pas que la situation s'empire de seconde en seconde, mais c'est tout comme!

Bon, y a pas trente-six solutions, je m'en vais réveiller la belle au bois dormant et tenter de comprendre un tout petit peu ce qui se passe dans ma vie.

Si mes souvenirs sont bons, le prince charmant réveille sa princesse d'un premier baiser d'amour... Eh ben mon gars!

-DEBOUT!

Il se réveille, assis, droit comme un I, avec une arme a la main qu'il a sortit de je ne sais où.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Eh bien, justement, j'allais vous le demander.

-Me demander quoi?

-Ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Quand?

-Hier.

-A partit d'où?

...

-A partir du moment où j'ai été DROGUÉ!

-Ah. Lionel est venu te chercher chez Ester...

Il me tutoie. Parfait, très bien, je suis donc en droit d'imaginer le pire.

-... Il t'a ramené jusqu'à moi en voiture et tu m'as fait une déclaration d'amour...

C'est bien ce que je disais: le pire.

-... Que je t'ai retournée...

BUG.

-... Je t'ai emmené chez moi, tu as bu toute l'eau que tu as pu et tu l'as éliminée aussi vite que possible, après tu t'es littéralement jeté sur moi...

SUPER BUG.

-... J'ai essayé de t'expliquer que tu devais dormir mais y a pas eu moyen, alors je t'ai enlevé ta cravate...

MEGA BUG.

-... Puis ta chemise, ton pantalon, ton boxer...

FATAL ERROR.

-Ok, d'accord. J'ai compris... On a...

-Fait l'amour. Cinq fois.

CINQ... Tu m'étonnes que j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un train!

-Ah et...

Mon Dieu, j'ai peur...

Il lève sa main gauche devant mon visage.

-Tu m'as demandé en mariage.

-...

-Et j'ai dit oui.

Contre toute attente... Je suis heureux. Très heureux.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Après tout, y avait pas de raison de paniquer... Du tout!

_The end._

**Nda: J'espère que ça vous a plu! Une petite review pour le prouver? Pas de tomates pourries svp, je les aime déjà pas quand elles sont fraiches, alors pourries... Puf! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures. Ah et pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai réussi mon examen d'espagnol et tous les autres avec! **


End file.
